infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Ubiquiti Router Station Pro
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Ubiquiti / RouterStation Pro __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. NOTE: DD-WRT Activation Required. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Atheros AR7100 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 680MHz (Option to overclock to 800) Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = 64MB RAM Size = 128MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = Atheros AR8316 Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-WAN 4-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = RedBoot Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = 3x 32-bit PoE = 802.3af 48V compatible Power = 5-24V Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = 1x 2.0 Serial Port = 1 JTAG Port = 1 Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24 pre sp2 - build 12909 - 20090915 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = depends on card Links of Interest * Ubiquiti RouterStation Pro Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts JTAG Port "J4" 14 Pin header TRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND RST 11o o12 NC NC 13o o14 3.3VDC JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts UART J3 6 pin Header Terminal Settings 115200 baud, 8 bits, nor parity, 1 stop bit. 1o 3.3VDC 2o RX 3o NC 4o NC 5o TX 6o GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes For more information: http://www.ubnt.com/support/rspro Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Ubiquiti Category: Fix Me!